1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system suitable for a camera.
2. Related Background Art
With increasing miniaturizing trend of a digital camera, an optical system loaded thereon has strongly been required to be compact and lightweight to increase portability. With increasing integration of a solid-state imaging device, there has been required a zoom lens system capable of providing high contrast with respect to a higher spatial frequency. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-287677 discloses a negative-leading zoom lens system suitable for a compact digital camera using such a solid-state imaging device.
However, a zoom lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-287677 has relatively large number of lens elements of eight, so that it becomes difficult to accomplish to be compact, lightweight, and slim when the zoom lens system is accommodated in the camera body.